deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Jar teh marksman/Varden VS Imperials (Battle)
Roran was tired. Him and a band of Varden had been trekking across Alagaesia for the past 2 weeks, searching for reports of a possible uprising. But after a fortnight of work and supplies, nothing had been found. Finally, one Varden said "Roran, we've been searching for the longest time now. If we haven't found them yet, I don't think we'll ever find them." "I'm not giving up until we've finished what we set out to do." "Blast it Roran!" Horst hollered. "All we've done is camp out and waste supplies! If we have to come back to Queen Nasuada empty-handed, so be it!" Roran just stood there. "Well?" "If you think this is such a waste of time, then how do you explain that!" Roran retorted as he pointed to a trail of smoke drifting off into the sky. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Legate, the fire is burning!" "Good job soldier, you never know how cold nights could get in The Pale." The Imperial soldier walked back to his hide tent. "I don't get why we don't just charge the Stormcloaks." he said to another. "Catch them off guard, y'know?" "Relax," he replied. "If Rikke didn't know what she was doing, do you think she'd be a Legate?" "I guess not." The 2 Imperials heard crunching of snow. Legate Rikke yelled "Soldiers, be on the look-out!" 5 strange men appeared on the top of the hill. "Who are they?" One asked. "I don't know." Another Imperial answered. "Looks like a couple Nords, maybe a Breton." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "So, does that look like a rebellion or not?" Horst asked. "No, they look too well-funded. It almost looks like a small military encampment." Roran replied. "How many do you think there are?" A Varden troop questioned. "About 9, and looks like there's one general." "Good, that means we're even if they try to attack." "Hold on soldier, you don't know if they're friendly or foe. Here, let me try." Roran cleared his throat. "I am Roran Stronghammer! Son of Garrow, sargeant of the Varden!" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Who in Oblivion are the Varden?" An Imperial said dumbfounded. "I don't know. They don't seem Stormcloak, but 'Stronghammer' seems familiar." Rikke slung her quiver over her shoulder and picked up her bow. "I'm not taking any chances. Tell the men to ready their swords for combat." "Yes Legate!" he reported as he trotted off to alert the others. "We outnumber them 5 to 10. This is just too easy." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ "Incoming!" Horst cried as a flock of arrows came buzzing down like a swarm of bees. Many of them were able to either back away or raise their shields in time, except for one, who was struck straight in the back of the ankle. He shrieked in pain as he fell face first into the snow. He pushed himself onto a knee. Roran knelt down beside him. "What's the plan, boss?" The injured soldier said as he struggled to stand up. Roran forced him back down, and then turned his attention to the rest of the squad. "Luckily, they didn't see how strong our force is. So, Horst, you take 2 and move to that side of the canyon. You, take 2 with you and move to that side of the canyon. I'll take one with me and move up to that cliff perched up ahead." The wounded soldier spat onto the ground. "What about me?" "Since you can't walk, I expect you to put an arrow through the hearts of at least 5 of those dogs. If they get to close, then stab them in the stomach." "But what if they try to get around me? I can't move that fast either." Roran pondered for a moment. He motioned at another Varden. "He'll be behind that snow drift providing covering fire, and'll kill any who try to get around you. Now, move out!" _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Legate Rikke looked behind her to see a dead body crumpled next to a tent with an arrow in its neck. She was just about to scream at the assailants when she noticed an Imperial soldier sneaking up behind the two Varden on the perch. She drew another arrow, and fired to the left of them, drawing their attention away from the brave soldier. When the bearded opposers looked away, the soldier pulled out his greatsword and brought it down on the crown of the Varden's head. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Roran turned around and saw the leather armoured warrior pulling a greatsword free from his companion's skull. He pulled out his shortsword and swung at the neck of the Imperial's neck, but the opposing soldier was fast. He ducked underneath and pulled out a shortsword of his own. Roran blocked every hit, whether it be a parry with his sword, or an easy deflection with his shield. He bruised the sword arm of the Imperial with the flat of his sword, and lunged in to stab. But, the Imperial moved behind him. The Imperial tried to stab Roran in the back, but Roran swung his shield back, knocking the sword out of the Imperial's hands. Seeing an opprotunity, Roran lifted his boot and punted the soldier right off the cliff, and landed on another soldier. "Only 8 more to go." Roran beamed as he pulled out his bow. TO BE CONTINUED. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts